


Our Christmas

by Lucky_Kiki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kiki/pseuds/Lucky_Kiki
Summary: Black Bulls celebrate Christmas together
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Our Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A short story. Just for fun.

“Wake up, brat” 

“Uh? Who is it? It’s too early...” - Asta rubbed his sleepy eyes - “CA-CAPTAIN!” 

“Relax, it’s not a matter of live or die” - Yami scratched his head - “It’s just... Well, I need help with something” 

(What could it be? Our captain usually sleeps all morning...) 

“Ouch” - Asta crashed with Yami’s back once the man stopped walking - “Sorry” 

“Here” - Yami pointed at the weird door - “You are the newcomer so... This is Now your duty” 

“My... duty...?” - Asta’s eyes sparkled - “W-what is it?!” 

“You will see” - Yami just chuckled before disappearing- “By the way, don’t count with the others. They are kinda messy when it comes to this” 

(I wonder... what kind of— WAIT) 

“C-Captain!” - Asta ran at full speed around the halls - “This must be a mistake! The door you pointed at... the room has...” 

“It wasn’t a mistake” - Yami smiled softly- “Don’t you like Christmas?” 

“I LOVE CHRISTMAS! YUNO AND I ALWAYS HELPED SISTER LILY TO—“ 

“Alright, alright” - Yami sighed - “Listen: this won’t be a easy task. This is not like decorating your old church... this is a risky job. You do understand we are at the Black Bulls headquarters, right?” 

“S-sure...?” - Asta wasn’t really sure of it - “But they all like Christmas... Right?” 

“Ohhhhh~ they ‘love’ it” - Yami laughed out loud while ruffling Asta’s hair in a violent way - “I wish you luck!” 

Asta realized what Yami said right after breakfast. It wasn’t like the black bulls hated Christmas... but they weren’t helpful at all. 

“Hey hey~ Can I put this on the tree?” - Luck was already playing with several ornaments at once - “Whoah! It broke!” 

“Luck, if you ruin the precious Marie I made for the tree... You are going to die” - Gauche raged - “Same warning goes for you, Asta” 

“Gauche-senpai, I—“ 

“This looks so tasty!” - Charmy was already bitting on a fake candy cane - “But it’s too hard...” 

“Charmy- pansei! That’s a fake one! It’s not edible!” - Asta retrieved the ornament only for realize it had a lot of teeth marks - “Well, now I understand...” 

“Oh whoaaah haha! “ - Luck was playing with the Christmas lights - “Look! Look! They react to my magic! “ 

“Luck, you idiot! They’re going to explode!” - Magna was tangled in a lot of Christmas lights - “Stop! Stop! “ 

“This tree... it looks new...” - Asta was setting the big tree with difficulty - “How long it’s been since you celebrated Christmas?” 

“We do it all years” - the silly team replied 

“Really?” 

“The tree looks new because IT IS NEW” - Vanessa giggled from the couch. She had been listening to everything - “You see, Christmas tree barely survive the Christmas Day here” 

“W-what happened to the previous tree?” - Asta gulped down 

“I don’t remember if it was Luck who made it explode, or if it was Magna who burned it... or if Gauche—- I mean, we have had several Christmas trees...” - Vanessa smiled sweetly- “All of them were pretty and unique” 

“Oh, I see” - Asta scratched his head - “But if that’s the case... why don’t we get a natural one?” 

“Because those are truly easy to burn” - Charmy nodded - “That one didn’t last a night here” 

“I see” - Asta wondered if Yami was behind all the Christmas thing. Somehow, it didn’t suit his character, but he seemed to be really interested in they having Christmas time together - “I didn’t know captain loved Christmas so much” 

“Now that you mention it... We have been celebrating Christmas since we joined the black bulls “ - Magna confessed - “I never thought our captain would love it so much but he never misses it” 

“You are going to love it too, Asta!” - Charmy chirped - “It’s a chaos but is also fun!” 

“Y-yes” - Grey was as red as some of the lights - “Its really fun!” 

“It’s fun because we are all together” - Gordon said softly - “and this year will be better since you two are here” 

“You two...” - Asta repeated - “WAIT! I FOGOT TO TELL NOELLE! She is going to miss all the fun of decorating if she is not here!” 

“Oh~ He is got some spirit” - Vanessa teased as Asta ran away at full speed - “Asta is such a nice kid” 

“Uh oh” - Luck And magna were black now - “I made them explode” 

“Great. We will be needing more lights” - Vanessa chuckled - “I will add them to the list” 

“I haven’t done such a thing in my whole life... how do you think I would be helpful?” - Noelle seemed to be in a bad mood - “Also, I’m a royal” 

“So... what you saying is that you have no clue about Christmas decorations” - Asta tried - “But Noelle! It’s ok! I bet you will tons of fun even—“ 

“I said no” 

“But why not?!” 

“Because I don’t like Christmas, Dumbasta” - Noelle finally left out - “It was just an occasion in which my siblings loved to tease me and play pranks on me” 

“Oh...” - Asta felt sorry - “But you can still  
Change that! This will be different! I promise!” 

“Asta... it’s not— I’m afraid I don’t have that spirit and I will just ruin the fun for you and everybody” 

“Nonsense. You are not the only one with sad memories about Christmas, princess” - Magna interrupted 

“Were you spying on us?” - Noelle got annoyed 

“Not on purpose. I just came to tell Asta we will be needing new lights and... maybe a few more things” 

“What happened?” - Asta worried 

“Don’t worry. It’s the same all years!” - Magna reassured - “Also, Noelle... I disliked Christmas when I first joined the squad. For me, it was a a celebration that only rich people could afford... or at least that was what I thought. I changed my mind after my first Christmas here” 

“So... what’s your point?” - Noelle wasn’t in the mood for thinking 

“You should give it a try” - Magna smiled - “Maybe you will like it!” 

“Maybe” - Noelle blushed. Magna was right. So far, the black bulls were for her like the family she never had - “But I’m doing this only as a favor!” 

“So... why don’t you help the girls choosing new stuff?” - Magna proposed - “I heard they were heading to the city for shopping” 

“Sounds better than staying here and...” - Noelle wasn’t sure what was Asta trying to do - “Playing with lights...?” 

“Go ahead! This will be set by the time you guys return!” - Asta managed to tie himself to the tree - “Dont worry about me!” 

“Why isn’t Finral taking us?” - Noelle looked around as they flew - “Speaking of Finral... I haven’t seen him today” 

“He left earlier” - Vanessa sighed - “I don’t know if the captain is with him or not. Both of them left early today” 

“Vanessa... I wanted to ask...” - Noelle always felt her as an older sister. Therefore she valued her opinion - “Do you like Christmas?” 

“Now? Yes” - Vanessa smiled - “But it wasn’t always like that. Before I met the black bulls... Christmas wasn’t different from the other days” 

(I was always alone in a cage. It didn’t change depending on the day. All days were the same) - Vanessa recalled 

“What about you, Grey?” 

“I— I ehm... I didn’t have m-many f-friends before so...” 

“But you like it now, don’t you?” - Noelle noticed her quiet friend seemed excited - “You seem to be happy” 

“I am!” - Grey blushed 

“Now, we are finally here” - Vanessa made sure of helping Noelle out of the broom - “The boys will probably have destroyed everything by the time we go back so... let’s buy everything we can” 

(Should I get Asta a gift? Should I? Maybe not. It would be too obvious if I gifted him something and— What is that? Is so pretty!) 

“That’s a music box” - Vanessa smiled pleased - “Do you like it?” 

“We used to have one back in home” - Noelle remembered it. Her siblings threw it at her once during a fight - “But it broke and it didn’t work anymore” 

“Finral loves that stuff” - Vanessa said softly - “The first time I celebrated Christmas he brought me here and to every corner of this kingdom just to look for ornaments and So. He seemed to have a story for every single thing we got” 

“Really?” - Noelle found it cute. Even if she ignored him most of the time, she recognized Finral was a nice guy - “So Finral likes Christmas too, Uhm? “ 

“I guess so” - Vanessa didn’t sound honest at all - “Lets keep looking for cute stuff, ok ?” 

Noelle tilted her head. She had realized the sudden change of attitude from her friend. 

“You know, we have never been sure of it” - Charmy said in a low voice - “He gets melancholic during these days. I’m not saying he doesn’t have fun but... we think there is something more he doesn’t tell us” 

“So... do you think he doesn’t like it and he only follows the game?” - Noelle worried - “Isn’t that too sad?” 

(I hope he doesn’t feel obligated to smile just because of us. It’s not fair. I know how hard it can be to pretend...) 

The girls returned to the headquarters only to find all boys tangled together. 

“At least the tree survived” - Vanessa smiled softly- “Lets get working. If this place isn’t a Christmas paradise by the time he is back... we are all going to die” 

“Specially you, Asta” - Luck teased - “Captain left you in charge!” 

“I already know that...” - Asta cried - “It’s not fair...” 

A few hours later, Noelle found herself enjoying. She had laughed a lot and Christmas haven’t started yet. Trying to decorate with those fools was sure the best thing she have ever done in her entire life. 

“Oh... I guess you are surviving another year” - Yami said proudly as he stared at the ugly tree - “Good job, idiots” 

“It’s the ugliest tree I have ever seen” - Gauche sighed - “Marie won’t like it” 

“It’s ok, it will get fixed at night” - Luck said cheerfully - “It’s always like that!” 

“Yeah, all years we make a mess with the decorations but it gets fixed the morning of Christmas Eve” - Magna agreed - “I wonder if the ghost does it” 

(The ghost? Henry-senpai? I should ask him...) Asta scratched his head 

“What should I make for tomorrow’s dinner?” - Charmy yawned exhausted - “Lots of tasty stuff~” 

“Yes! Tomorrow I’m getting drunk again!” - Vanessa cheered 

“You don’t need a excuse for that...”

That night, Noelle couldn’t sleep. She was sure they were missing something. She felt unwell knowing that there was someone out there who probably didn’t enjoy at all. 

(Uh? Lights are on... someone is awake... WAIT. WHAT IF I SEE THE GHOST? ... Maybe I should go back. I don’t want to get—) 

“AAAAAHHHH!” 

“Noelle-chan, it’s me! Are you ok?” - Finral worried as Noelle was pale - “Are you feeling sick?” 

“The ghost...?” 

“What ghost?” - Finral tilted his head amused - “There is no ghost here. Well, Vanessa and Charmy sure love to say so but... I have been here for a long time and never saw one” 

“Nevermind. This never happened” - Noelle blushed - “What are you doing here? I thought you were hiding” 

“Hiding? From what?” - Finral giggled - “Is Yami-san mad at me? That wouldn’t be new” 

“N-no... from... Christmas?” - Noelle gulped down. She didn’t want to have that conversation. She didn’t feel prepared. 

“Why would I hide from Christmas? Ohh... you mean because today you decorated this place, right? You probably worked hard!” - Finral chuckled - “I’m sorry for not warning you in advance. I know is hard” 

“It was a complete mess. Our tree is a disaster and—“ - Noelle then realized it - “IT GOT FIXED! THE GHOST CAME!” 

“The ghost? Seriously?” - Finral laughed - “Havent you paid attention to my clothes?” 

“They are the same as— you are full of glitter” - Noelle observed - “You are a mess! Look at your arms! They are full of scratches!” 

“Every year I tell myself I should be more careful next time. And every year I forgot my previous promise and commit the same mistakes” - Finral smiled softly- “But totally worth it. When I see their smiling faces on Christmas Eve...” 

“So, you are the ghost” 

“That’s such an ugly way to call a superior” - The man cried a bit - “But Yeah. I guess so” 

“That’s amazing” - Noelle praised. She made Finral blush - “I didn’t know you were good at this stuff!” 

“Well... You make it sound like if I was useless most of the time” - Finral sighed - “Truth to be told, I have been taking care of our Christmas for a long time” 

“That’s so nice” - Noelle finally smiled - “I was worried. I was told you didn’t like it at all” 

“What?” 

“Christmas?” 

“Oh, that’s not true. I love it” - Finral’s expression saddened - “It’s just... It’s complicated. Goodnight Noelle-chan! You need to sleep well so you can keep up with the Black Bulls Christmas traditions!” 

“Hey!” - Noelle didnt have time to protest. Finral sent her to her room using his magic - “But you are celebrating with us, right?” 

Next morning it was Christmas Eve. The black bulls were more excited than ever. They kept admiring their fixed tree. It suited them so much. It was pretty well decorated and yet still had some of the silly stuff the squad chose. 

“Our dolls sure look pretty there” - Gordon was happy as he got a glimpse of his dolls  
Of the members around the tree - “It’s perfect” 

“My Marie is truly an angel” - Gauche was in love with his little figure of Marie dressed as an angel - “She deserved a good spot and the ghost found the perfect one” 

“My knitted friends are sure cute” - Vanessa smiled pleased - “I knew our ‘ghost’ will like them” 

“whoaaah! Look there Magna! The one we chose is over there!” - Luck cheered 

“The ghost even set candles for tonight” - Magna said cheerfully - “I will light them on with my magic!” 

“It’s amazing how hard working the ghost is” - Charmy was already drooling - “He even got us ingredients for dinner” 

“WHOOOOAHHH! WE DO HAVE A CHRISTMAS GHOST!” - Asta’s eyes sparkled - “I WONDER IF HE IS ALSO THE ONE THAT CLEANED UP!” 

“It’s not a ghost, dumbasta” - Noelle sighed - “Its Finral’s doing” 

“Finral-senpai? Now that you mention it, he is not here“ - Asta scratched his head - “If he is the one behind this, he must be exhausted. I hope he recovers on time for tonight’s dinner” 

“Finral made this? Impossible” - Gauche scoffed - “I cant believe someone that gets so sad during Christmas morning can be our ghost” 

“Finral-senpai gets sad on Christmas?” - Asta asked sadly - “why?” 

“All years it’s the same. He disappears first and then joins us during dinner. He seems to enjoy and then, he gets sad next morning” 

“But Finral-senpai is always so cheerful...” - Asta pouted - “THIS YEAR I WILL MAKE SURE HE GETS WHAT HE WANTS!” 

“Uh?” - The black bulls stared at Asta 

“Just think about it! He is probably sad next morning because he didn’t get the present he wanted! “ - Asta was convinced of it - “We just need to find out what he wants so he can be happy!” 

“A girlfriend?” - Magna asked unsure - “You know we have never thought of it before. We don’t know what he likes” 

“Girls” - Gauche agreed - “That’s all he wants” 

“H-he l-loves girls!” - Grey nodded - “Yet, he d-doesn’t have luck with them...” 

“Maybe he is just sad because he is spending Christmas with us and not with a girl” - Luck found it funny 

“We can’t gift him a girlfriend” - Vanessa chuckled - “He would love it, but is impossible. We have to think harder” 

“Vanessa-oneesan, you have known him for the longest time!” - Asta pointed out - “You should know him better” 

“Is that so? In that case then Gordon must be the one that knows him better” - Vanessa smiled sweetly- “Those three were already here by the time I came” 

(Three? Wait, that’s right. He was already here... In fact...) Noelle got it first 

“I don’t know what Finral wants... I’m so disappointed at myself for being such a bad friend” - Gordon lamented 

“You said ‘those three’ “ - Noelle interrupted - “The captain was obviously here. He was the founder” 

“CAPTAIN MUST KNOW!” - Asta ran at full speed 

“I have no clue” - Yami smoked - “Why would I know?” 

“Because you have met him for the longest time...?” - Asta tried - “We just wanted to make him happy” 

“Happy?” - Yami laughed loudly - “Finral loves Christmas, brat. He is already happy” 

“Doesn’t he get sad during Christmas morning?” - Asta remembered what the others said - “They said—“ 

“That’s true” - Yami sighed - “Yet you cant change that. I wouldn’t describe as ‘sad’. I think he just gets nostalgic” 

“So... he doesn’t hate it?” 

“Why would he want to celebrate something he hates? He was the one who started all this Christmas chaos” - Yami was confused with all that misunderstanding - “I had no interest in celebrating Christmas. I didn’t know anything about it to begin with... I’m a foreigner” 

“FINRAL- SENPAI YOU CAME!” - Asta was crying from joy by the time Finral appeared on the middle of the living room - “I THOUGHT YOU WOULDNT COME!” 

“Did I take too long? Why did you think I would skip Christmas Eve?” - Finral was suffocating as Asta hugged him tightly - “Asta, I can’t breathe...” 

“Apparently, everyone here thinks you don’t like Christmas at all” - Noelle finally left out - “And it seems it’s just a misunderstanding since it was you the one who started all this” 

“Finral, Why you get sad on Christmas mornings?” - Charmy asked softly - “Does your tummy aches from so much candy?” 

“Maybe it’s because he doesn’t get the gift he wanted” - Asta kept his theory 

“It’s because you are too tired after a rough night?” - Luck tried 

“You don’t drink that much, do you? I don’t think you get a hangover during Christmas Eve...” - Magna glanced at Vanessa - “After all, that indecent witch always manages to drink it all before midnight” 

“Shut up, virgin delinquent” - Vanessa was already holding a wine bottle - “This is about Finral’s feelings. It has nothing to do with my drinking habits” 

“Actually... It has nothing to do with you, guys” - Finral smiled shyly- “I appreciate your concern and... I apologize. I didn’t know you were worrying about me. I promise it’s nothing” 

“Don’t apologize” - Noelle urged - “We just want to now why you feel that way. Everyone here has a story about their previous Christmas... We want to hear yours” 

“That’s right! We have never heard yours!” - Luck sat comfortably- “Cmon! Tell us the story!” 

In a few seconds all Black Bulls members were sitting next to the tree waiting for Finral to tell his story. 

“Hey... this... I... I don’t know where to begin with” - Finral was nervous - “Why do I have to share it with you, Uh? It’s not a good story and—“ 

“If you don’t start telling it now, I Kill  
You” - Yami said from behind - “Share the damn story, Finral” 

“I...” - Finral took a deep breathe - “I have always loved Christmas. I didn’t know why, but my serious and strict dad always made sure Langris and I had a good time during those days. Our big house got decorated as much as it could, the tree was huge, our bedrooms were decorated as well... I don’t know how to explain it, but it was like a Christmas paradise” 

“I always forget Finral is also from a rich family” - Asta nodded 

“That’s because he doesn’t look like so” - Magna explained 

“But can you imagine how cute he was as a kid?” - Vanessa was already drunk - “I bet he was so lovely!” 

“Keep going” - Yami hit the boys that interrupted - “So far this is not a sad story” 

“Because it’s not” - Finral folded his arms - “Its a very happy one. I have very good memories of those days. When I was ten, I was told by the maids that my dad made sure I enjoyed Christmas because my mom used to love it too. Sadly, she died before my first one... so she never could show it to me” 

“That’s so sad” - Asta cried - “and beautiful!” 

“Now I get why you get sad!” - Charmy was crying as well 

“Guys, I don’t get sad because of that” - Finral rushed to clarify - “I actually think is nice my dad did that for me. Like I said before, I have very good memories. If I look sad during Christmas mornings is because I know I won’t be able to repeat those days anymore” 

“Told ya, he gets nostalgic” - Yami was pleased as he was right - “And we cant change that” 

“Why don’t you go back to your house during Christmas?” - Asta asked 

“Asta!” - Noelle hissed - “Families are complicated! Also, don’t you remember his?” 

“Wait, that’s right. Your brother hates you” - Asta said without thinking twice - “And he said you were a disappointment to your family” 

“I-I can’t go back” - Finral seemed depressed now - “I ran away from home, remember? I can’t just show up there during Christmas just because I feel nostalgic “ 

“And he probably wouldn’t be welcomed either” - Gauche added - “They hate him” 

“Just forget about them, Finral!” - Charmy said with energy - “We are your new family!” 

“Maybe our Christmas won’t be as fancy as the ones you had” - Magna smiled - “But we have fun together!” 

“Let’s fight for turkey!” - Luck was hitting Finral’s shoulder in a playful way - “I will let you win!”

“I will cook whatever you want!” - Charmy jumped on him 

“Marie will sing for you. She is like a true angel”

“I will gift you the best doll ever” - Gordon said in a low voice - “This one really looks like you” 

“Thank you, guys!” - Finral got teary - “I love you so much!” 

“Let’s eat, I’m starving” 

“Yeah me too” 

“I want more wine” 

“Where did I put the other lights?” 

“Hey! I will eat your puddings!” 

“... and they are back to themselves” - Finral sighed - “But at least they are happy” 

“I didn’t know you could lie like that” - Yami spoke calmly - “You Cant fool me” 

“If I told them I get an invitation to celebrate Christmas every year, they would make me go” - Finral took out a cute letter from his sleeve - “I will just go to say ‘hi’ like every year” 

“Coward” 

“I wouldn’t miss this chaos for anything” - Finral giggled - “I prefer it this way” 

“You keep lying to yourself” - Yami sighed when he heard the others fighting - “I will kill them” 

“Please don’t. Tomorrow is Christmas!” - Finral chased after Yami and his dark aura - “If you kill them today they won’t open their presents!” 

“Like if I care!” 

“If you kill them today YOU are not getting ANY present” - Finral said firmly 

“Say that again and I will send you flying right to your dad’s place” - Yami’s eyes left no doubt of it 

“You know? I will go teach Noelle-chan about the mistletoe tradition” - Finral gulped down anxiously- “Vanessa fell for it the first year” 

“Mistletoe? You mean the green plant with red berries?” - Yami scratched his head - “Wasn’t Charmy going to use that for a salad?” 

“What?! That’s not— It’s toxic! OH GOD WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!” 

“There is no year this isn’t a chaos” - Yami laughed 

No one died that day. Excepting for the Christmas tree. That one didn’t make it til Christmas morning but the black bulls stole one from golden dawn’s headquarters. 

“Who would have done something so despicable?!” - Klaus complained 

“At least our captain can make another with magic...” - Mimosa tried to cool them down 

“Impossible” - Yuno sighed 

“Santa Claus is skipping this place all eternity” - Finral helped decorating ‘their’ new tree - “We are sure in the naughty list forever” 

“Put my squid on the top” - Yami was holding his favorite ornament. A squid plushie 

“What about the star?” - Finral whined - “Everybody knows the star goes on— Whatever” 

“Hurry up, Finral!” - Luck was so excited - “it’s almost time for Christmas fireworks!” 

“Sure, it’s almost—- DONT YOU DARE!”


End file.
